


O先生

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: ※这是一个用着33视角发花痴（？）的变态土厨的不洁幻想【。※请不要叫警察叔叔，我不是什么可疑的人啊！※大概是战后的没还眼睛设定
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

【头发】

O先生的头发就和他人一样，硬硬的，炸炸的，摸起来手感微妙的很不错。

虽然我的头发也是微长，但因为比较柔软而有些耷拉下来，没法像他那样竖起。

每次当他洗完之后，微干的头发总是有些卷曲，这让他整个人都看起来柔软了不少，变得更加可爱。

【眼睛】

O先生只有右眼是自己的。

他的左眼在我这里。

不过，我也把自己作为了交换。

【右嘴角】

O先生的右嘴角有一道疤。

那是为我留的。

每次我舔上那里时，O先生总是会特别害羞地想要移开脸。

但是我是不会让他成功的。

我用两只手固定住他的头，还没有吻他，只是伸出舌头舔着那里他就已经满脸通红。

【鼻子】

O先生的鼻子很挺，曾经的伤没有在鼻子上留下任何印记。

少年时我叫他起床时常会捏住他的鼻子。

当然，现在这招依旧有效。

【右眼】

O先生的右眼与我的左眼是一对。

那也是只属于我们两个的秘密空间的钥匙。

对视时能够看到自己另外一只眼睛的人也很少吧，更不用说在两个人身上的一对眼睛都能看到它们原主人的各种表情以及身体因为兴奋而产生的各种反应。

【嘴】

O先生总是耷拉着嘴角，看上去很不高兴。

他的嘴里常会吐出各种讽刺，但在有些时候也会传出美妙的喘息声，甚至连唾液也无力咽下。

【耳朵】

O先生的耳朵很敏感。

只要凑近他耳边说话，或者是吹气，他就会一抖，然后脸红。

在那种时候的话，他就会把我夹得更紧，而前面也常常会直接交代了。

【普通表情 1】

O先生总是皱着眉耷拉着嘴角，看起来像是不高兴。

挺多人被他这副表情吓到，但其实他发呆时，大笑时，甚至连高潮时也依旧皱着眉。

不过睡着时的他，却难得地平静，连眉间也放松了。

【普通表情 2】

O先生总是皱着眉耷拉着嘴角，我总觉得像是要哭了一般，忍不住抱住他。

这时O先生就会挣扎一下，轻轻地推推我，如果我不放开的话，他也就那样把头埋进我的胸口，被我乖乖地抱着。

【哭泣】

虽然O先生总是看起来像要哭了一般，但其实他很少哭。

比起嚎啕大哭，他的那种哭法更加令人心碎。

他会躲到除了我谁也进不去的神威空间，或是缩在角落里，双手抱膝把头埋进去，压抑着声音抽泣。

所以不仔细观察的话几乎没法O先生在哭。

当然他现在哭泣的理由也很少了。

不过其实他现在的大部分时间的理由都很奇怪。

我怎么会放弃他或者先死呢？

已经等了十八年，我知道等待的滋味多不好受，更何况我已经失去了他两次，怎么可能再次放手呢？

【笑容】

O先生很少笑。

但是当他笑起来时，所有的阴霾都消失了。

虽然他笑起来依旧皱着眉，却是那样的灿烂，让我如同回到了少年时。

【容貌】

O先生的脸褪去了少年时的青涩与圆润，显得坚毅。

宇智波家优质的遗传仅从那侧脸就能看出。

如果没有那伤痕，或许会是一张能够吸引更多人喜爱的脸庞。

而如今，似乎有些人会觉得他可怕。

但是那半边的伤痕为我而留。

也正因此，我少了许多情敌。

【眼】

少年时的O先生眼中充满了光。

而如今的他，眼中深不见底。

也仅在那时，他的眼中会只有我的存在。

【脖颈】

O先生的喉结突出，在他喝水时一动一动。

咕咚，咕咚，配合着咽下的声音，O先生还会微微点头。

当然，那个幅度不仔细观察是无法发现的。

【锁骨】

O先生的锁骨很明显。

那并非是说他很瘦。

相反的，他应当算是健壮的类型。

但是他的锁骨窝很深。

若是将手掌放在那里，正好能够与那弧度契合。

【肩膀】

O先生的肩膀圆润，而因伤痕手感略微有所不同。

他右边的摸上去略微粗糙一些。

每当我在那凹凸的伤痕上停留时间过多，他都会红着脸略微生气地将自己盖住。

【手臂】

O先生的手臂上肌肉发达。

他曾经单手扛起自家的小侄子。

每次O先生和我闹别扭时，就会和我较劲。

虽然他看起来比较强壮，但他总是赢不了我的。

不过其实每次O先生也有些放水的吧？

【手腕】

O先生的手腕并不纤细。

但那突出的腕骨对我来说是致命的诱惑。

【手】

O先生的手并不算好看。

甚至可以说手指有些短粗。

但在唯一亮着的侧灯下，因想要抓住什么而用力，显出了掌骨形状的手背是那样迷人，就连剪得圆润，常常涂着奇怪颜色的指甲也闪闪发亮。

【右臂1】

O先生的右臂是可以再生的。

于是有时候不开心的O先生就会生气地扯下自己的右臂虐待。

这到底算是自虐还是破坏绿化呢？

不过，思考着这个问题的我更想问他疼不疼……

【右臂2】

O先生右臂上的伤痕同样一会就会消失。

于是在那种时候，难以抑制却又不愿叫出声的O先生就会咬住自己的右臂。

那种植物液体的味道并不好吧？

如果真的想咬什么的话咬住我的肩膀也是可以的哦。

我常常想这样对他说。


	2. 少年O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为好想看但是没人写所以只能自己上了

【头发】

少年O的头发看起来炸炸的，摸起来刺刺的，就和他本人一般。

【眼睛】

少年O的眼睛总是睁得大大的，眼眶常常微红。少年时期因此而来的争论多得数不清，在之后都成为了少年K难得的回忆。

【眼睛2】

少年O的眼睛清澈、纯洁，就如同他本人一般。无论怎样的情感，只消看他的眼睛，便都能明白。

【牙齿】

虽然喜欢吃糖，少年O的牙齿却十分洁白整齐，也未曾牙疼。

【脸颊】

少年O的脸微圆，戳起来软软的。但若在他醒着时戳，他便会跳起来气鼓鼓地大喊大叫。

【术】

在使用火遁时，少年O总会张大嘴巴，露出上排牙齿，然后鼓起腮帮子，与生气时候的表情一模一样。

【护目镜】

少年O的护目镜从不离身，橙色的镜片连接着护耳，戴上后几乎将半张脸罩了进去。当说到兴奋处时，他会不停摆弄，似乎炫耀着什么一般。

【笑容】

少年O的笑容灿烂，给人信心，似乎一切都将不是问题，一切都能圆满解决。

【脖颈】

少年O总是穿着蓝底橙边的外套，领子也总是高高竖起。但若是有幸见到他解开领口，那么就能见到在此之下的，意外白皙的脖颈。因还未发育而没有喉结的存在，但那弧度依旧美妙。

当然，并非只有脱去外套后才能见到。当他歪头，或是抬头看时，那曲线便变得更加优美。

【手】

少年O的手背常常隐藏在衣袖中。而手指，也因此显得小巧。但因训练而留下的薄薄的茧子却让人明白其主人是一个在战场上厮杀的忍者。

【身体】

观察只穿着渔网衣的少年O，他会害羞地扭过脸。若是依旧看着他，他便会红着脸吵闹起来。

少年O的身体，与一般的少年一般，充满活力，就如同有着花不完的力气，洋溢着青春的气息。


End file.
